


[podfic] how quivering and fierce we were

by growlery



Series: [podfic] the clockwork heart 'verse [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a hacker, Eduardo is... not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] how quivering and fierce we were

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how quivering and fierce we were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274127) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?0bdupbsaj5w2p7w)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-quivering-and-fierce-we-were)  
mp3 / 3:22 / 3.08MB 

[podbook of the 'verse at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?3c8au8pw6x6dfgx)  
(created by [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer))  
[podbook of the 'verse at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/clockwork-heart-verse-audiobook)  
m4b / 1:24:50 / 153MB


End file.
